Misterio de una brujeria
by Kisa Tsutaka
Summary: Ciudad Parche esta muy lejos de Izumo, esta ciudad esconde secretos.. Lee Brouce Long a MUerto..sera..¿que esa ciudad estara maldecida?..Romancehgumormisteria..y puras tonterias entren! YxA HxJ HhxT LxP..


Misterio de una brujería

Por: girl-of-the-night(Sweaty

-------

Dedicado a:

Kris Flores, Dark ,Sakura princess, Linel ,Satanic girl, Ruben man, Sailor girl , Juny Tao , AFRONIQUE y needle asakura.

**Shaman king no pertenece sino a Hiroyuki Takei, que por cierto mis RESPETOS a el, yo solo utilizo su idea, sus personajes a mi conveniencia (Lose soy una egoísta XDD), son mis juguetes en esta historia; estoy tratando de negociar a ver si me vende Sk, pero es muy fuerte así que por el momento se pueden quedar leyendo mi fic mientras negocio.**

_Cursiva: pensando_

-O-O-O-O Cambio de Escena

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 10reviews ..si no...ni modo_

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios , dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**----------------------------**

**Capitulo 1**

**La carta de Shalona**

Era una mañana en la Ciudad de Izumo , una mañana normal, el sol salía y empezaba a iluminar aquella localidad , los carros al igual que las personas ya hacían de movimientos, es decir iban y venían de un lugar a otro.

El sonido del despertador fue lo que lo interrumpió de sus sueños, paso su mano junto al buró y lo encomendó para que apagara aquel molesto ruido, después de completar su misión ,pensó en dormirse otros 5 minutos.

Despertó como siempre, abrió sus ojos azules realmente le pesaban mucho ,con mucha dificultad trato de visualizar mejor el techo ; todo era borroso, luego recordó ,nuevamente su mano se deslizo por el buró para buscar sus lentes.

Los tomo con su mano y luego se los puso , que diferencia ,ahora si podía ver el ventilador de su techo.

Respiro profundamente ,y se giro a su izquierda para contemplar aquel cuerpo femenino que se le había entregado la noche anterior.

La observo por un tiempo , sin darse cuenta su mano ya estaba posada en los rubios cabellos de su mujer, jugo con ellos un rato y sin pensarlo la besó.

Aquella mujer sintiendo que alguien jugaba con sus labios ,abrios sus ojos lentamente, tomo su mentón y esta ves despiertos los dos ,se besaron.

-Buenos días...- dijo la mujer ,mientras se separaba de los labios de el. La mujer solamente estaba cubierta por la sabanas blancas de la cama , que cubría su cuerpo.-¿qué tal amaneciste Marco?

-Bien-le contesto –y tu Meen?

-Tambien-le dijo en un susurro, mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

Se quedaron en un silencio agradable ,mientras se sentían los dos protegidos ,uno a otro; sintiendo el roce de su piel con la de la otra.

Meen se acomodo sobre el pecho desnudo de Marco ,se acerco a su oído y le dijo muy sensualmente

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

Marco al sentir el viento que sentía cuando hablo ,ese cosquilleo delicioso ,solo se limito a pasar sus brazos por la cadera de ella. Otro silencio se hizo presente ,solo unos segundos ,después contesto:

-Es Viernes Meen y tengo que ir a trabajar- vio de reojo el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 7:10 am- se me hace tarde...- fue lo único que artículo ,fue muy difícil de el qué se separa de tal preciosa escultura; se levanto y le dio un beso sobre su frente.

Después de un baño y ,ya vestido como debe de ser (n/a: No como en la anterior Situación xDD), se dirigió a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Meen con su desayuno servido ; entro por aquella puerta y vio a su esposa vestida con una falda negra a la rodilla y su blusa con cuello abierto color blanco ; se acerco y deposito en sus labios un tierno beso.

Marco se separa de ella con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se acerca a la mesa tomo un poco de café ,y empezó a desayunar.

Meen se sentó a lado de el , pero no comió nada, solamente se limito a observarlo , el al sentir la mirada pesada de su recién esposa , poso sus ojos en ella y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa Meen?- le pregunto Marco , mientras tomaba el periódico que se encontraba al lado de el , lo desdoblo y pudo ver en letras grandes ,en primera plana **"Muere Lee Bruce Long"**, se sorprende completamente ,mas sin embrago no comenta nada ; cierra el periódico y nota que su esposa aun lo seguía observando interesantemente.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto nuevamente pero sonaba esta ves preocupado Marco ,mientras levantaba sus lentes y los acercaba mas hacia sus ojos Azules.

Meen reacciona y solo se restrinjo a regarle una sonrisa cálida ,una que solamente Marco conocía y adoraba.

-Marco...-le dice tímidamente-te a llegado una carta de tu sobrina.

Al escuchar esto Marco se queda paralizado , quita su vista de sus alimentos y la ve detenidamente ,como que sacándole alguna explicación lógica.

-¿De...Shalona?-pregunta

-Si- asiente ,con su vos y con su rostro-aquí tienes- y se lo da entre sus manos.

Vio a su esposa ,acto seguido con cuidado abrió la carta ; leyó la carta ,y sus ojos estaban abiertos por cada palabra que leía ,mas y mas se abrían poco a poco; Meen se empezó asustar y se acerca a el:

-Marco-Lo llamo Meen.

Marco reacciono y paso sus ojos azules sobre ella ,tranquilizó la mirada y lo único que articulo fue:

-Tengo que ir me...

La beso en sus labios ,metió la carta en su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta ,pero unas manos delicadas lo detuvieron.

-Marco...¿qué pasó?-le pregunto ,mientras giraba el cuerpo de su esposo ,para que la viera

La vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada por el , la tomo de la mano y la beso tiernamente sobre aquella flor delicada.

-mi amor.., es algo del trabajo ..no te preocupes –le susurro

Meen le dedica una mirada lujuriosa, y le contesta de la misma manera.

-Esta bien mi cielo..confío en ti ,y en tu palabra-le dijo Meen mientras posaba sus manos en el rostro de el –Cuídate- se despidió

Marco se dirige a la puerta ,la abre y esto provoca un rechinido agudo ,se voltea y la ve detenidamente.

-Te veo en la noche

Meen ve como se va su esposo , se destina a ir a la mesa ,toma la taza de café que esta enfrente de ella ,le da un sorbo mientras cierra sus ojos; abre sus ojos y busca algo con la mirada

- y el periódico o.o?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ve el reloj de mano eran las 7:58 am , aun era temprano de su maletín saca su móvil , marca unos números y el puede escuchar que marcan ocupado.

_Maldito Hao, de Seguro no colgó bien el teléfono otra ves.. ,-pensó _era lo mas probable después de todo, Hao lo ocupaba el 90 del tiempo.

Compro el boleto del próximo tren que salía, se sentó en una banca ,la mas cercana a su salida .

Saco de su maletín ,el periódica que había metido antes de salir de casa ( n/a: xDDD) ,lo desdobla cuidadosamente ,y nuevamente sus ojos se posan sobre aquellas letras grandes remarcadas ...(el titulo); ve la foto de Lee Bruce Long , en su mirada ya hacia nerviosismo y preocupación, lee el articulo detenidamente tratando de sacar alguna pista después de todo seria su próximo investigación.

"_**Hayan Cuerpo del actor Lee Bruce Long de orígenes chinos, en "el teatro del pueblo" de la ciudad Parche , no se haya ninguna sospechoso o algún personaje misterioso , pero lo mas intrigante es que no muestra ningún rastro de heridas en su cuerpo..."**_

Su mirada se quedo congelada por unos segundos... tal vez lo que decía la carta de Shalona era cierto..tal ves..si tenia que ver.

Volvió a posar su mirada sobre el periódico ,pero no pudo lograrlo , quito su mirada del articulo; escucho pasos que corrían en dirección a la estación del tren donde se suponía que se encontraba su transporte al trabajo.

Doblo el periódico rápidamente ,y lo guardo en su maletín.

Entrega el boleto ,y se introduce en el tren.

En el camino , en su mente ya hacia navegando en el ,_ ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que me mando Shalona? _

Bajo del tren y salió de la estación lo mas rápido posible , el trabajo le quedaban unas cuantas cuadras.

Por fin había llegado a la estación de agentes.

Entro golpeando la puerta , (la azoteo contra la pared), esto provoco ser el centro de atención de todo los que se encontraban a dentro; camino hacia su oficina , donde lo recibió su secretaria.

-Buenos Días Señor Marco..-le dijo una mujer de cabellera negra ,de ojos marrones

-Buenos Días Naoko-le contesto-

Hizo una pausa y le dijo

-Naoko necesito que me mandes traer a mi oficina a los agentes Asakura, A Tao y a Usui ..por favor- decía mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y escribía algo-

-Claro-le contesto Naoko –algo mas señor?-pregunto la mujer.

-Ahora que lo dices si -dijo –Necesito que busques el paradero de ciertas personas..pero por el momento la que mas me urge es la de "Elizabeth de Kyoyama"

- Si señor -y tras esto la mujer se salió del cuarto-

Marco Saco la carta y el periódico . Mientras trataba de sacar algo lógico _Esto ...es algo relacionado...aunque puede que sea real..¿en realidad estará muerto¿estará muerta, si no hay mas pistas ,a lo mejor lo de Shalona es cierto. _.

Las conclusiones entraban y salían de su mente ; las preguntas estaban rondando alrededor de el.

Paso sus manos sobre sus rubios Cabellos y poso sus codos sobre la larga mesa; cerro sus ojos y trato de creer que era un simple sueño ,y si era real ,esperaba sacar algo creíble; porque los medios no lo irían a creer.

- ¿Nos hablo señor?-pregunto un joven de cabellera castaña ,y con una mirada perdida.

- Si ,así es Yho ,pasen pasen- los jóvenes obedecieron y se sentaron alrededor de los asientos vacíos.

Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó:

- Como sabrán ,han oído las noticias y han de saber que el peleador y actor Lee Bruce Long a Fallecido-hizo una pausa ,los vio detenidamente y continuo- Su cuerpo será cremado en 4 días –Aclaro.

El cuarto quedo en silencio profundo .

-Su muerte no fue causada de alguna herida ,ni tiene muestras de enveneno o alguna clase de enfermedad..simplemente murió –finalizo

-Hay alguna pista..algún sospechoso- pregunto un joven de ojos radiantemente de color ámbar( Suspiro por parte de la autora ..es normal adora a Ren /)-

-Si..ahora que lo dices si hay Ren..-se acerco al archivero y saco de ella un expediente , de aquel papeleo saco una foto - es ella-dijo señalando con su dedo índice a una mujer de ojos azules

-ÓÒ ¡Que guapa/ yo la llevo a prisión y si es necesario trabajare con ellos ,para estar cerca con una diosa tan buena- rápidamente dijo Hao( Tmb Hao en esta historia es Mío o.)

-u.uU...Volviendo al tema- dijo Marco ,ignorando rotundamente al comentario de Hao- su nombre es Jun Kyoyama, tiene 25 años y ella es la sospechosa numero uno

-¿Qué hizo ella?.-pregunto Ren

-ella era la novia de la victima-dijo secamente ..en su garganta no hacia ninguna gota de saliva.

-¿Pero que no se supone que el era casado o.o?-pregunto inocentemente Yho ,parecía un niño ,preguntándole a su mamá de donde venían los bebes.

-O.o-

-buen punto-dijo el joven de cabellera larga castaña-déjame masticarlo xDD

-xDDD jijijiji-se rió de una manera muy curiosa Yho del comentario de su hermano gemelo

-o.oU

- Si , su esposa era Zria-le contesto, tratando de omitir lo sucedido-que tambien es sospechosa pero no tanto como ella-dijo posando sus ojos azules sobre la foto de aquella mujer

-Pero esto es sobre...- empezó Hao

- Ni que fuera carta xDDD-contesto Cierto Ainu.

5..

4...

3...

2...

1...

- ESO NO FUE NADA GRACIOSO IMBECIL!-le grito Ren, se aclaro la garganta y la hizo ronca ,tratando de imitar al Ainu – "Ni que Fuera Sobre"ÒÓ

-Y.Y oye yo no hablo así!

-"-.-U"

-Bueno..ooU Cambiando todo, necesito que viajen a las islas de Hookaiko, para ser mas exactos a la ciudad Parche, en esas islas vive la familia y ahí es donde se encuentra mi sobrina... Shalona-dijo secamente.

-¿Dónde? –Cuestiono Ren o.o?

-¿Por qué ¿-pregunto Hao

-¿Parche?-siguió Yho

-¿Shalona?-pregunto Horo (tmb Horito es mío )

-o.O-

-no sabia que existía esa ciudad ,ni siquiera sabia que había una-dijo Yho ,mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Pues es una ciudad de mas de 500 años , esa ciudad es de donde proviene mi familia para ser mas exactos, gran parte de mi familia se mudo pero quedaron algunos como ya se dieron cuenta -comento Marco.

-Eso explica todo - susurro Hao a Horo Horo , haciendo en ellos una carcajada pequeña

- Y... Shalona – se agacho para recoger su maletín negro, y de ella saco aquella carta que ya le había ocasionado ciertos problemas-hoy en la mañana recibí esta carta.. esto no es algo común- respiro profundamente- ella y yo estamos peleados..

-¿por qué?-pregunto Hao interrumpiendo a su jefe..

- ÒÓ..O.Ô.

-ooU...U emmm...mejor continúale Marco ññUU

-Gracias Hao..-dijo con cierto tic en su ojo izquierdo y una vena destacando en su frente.-son cuestiones familiares Hao si quieres saber.- le informo.

-ñoñ

.-Pero nunca pensé que ella me volvería dirigir la palabra en esta carta, y es sobre Lee Bruce Long–ante esto se sienta..todo ese peso sobre el era una carga.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la habitación; solo se oía su respiración.

-¿De que habla la carta?-Yho rompe el Hielo del ambiente.

-No me creerán si se los digo- sus ojos azules se empezaron a dilatar..¿cómo les diría?

-Tiene que ser algo creíble Marco ,créeme te crearíamos mas a ti que si dicen que Horo bajo 5 kilos- dijo Ren en forma sarcástica.

-Si te creeríamos mas en..- empezó Horo..pero luego comprendió-OYE TIBURÓN ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDO?Y.Y

-No , solo te estoy llamando panzón.

-Que eso no es lo mismo –o.o?-pregunto Yho.

-No Yho son cosas muy diferentes-le empezó explicar Hao, se acerco a su oído y le grito- CLARO QUE SI IDIOTA SON LO MISMO!

-TT.TT hay no me grites Hao!

-jajaja idiota – se burlo Horo,

- u.u pensándolo bien mejor mando a otros agentes.. creo que ya me empecé a arrepentir...

Toc Toc toc.

La mirada de todos en aquella habitación se dirige a la puerta..

-Adelante- dice Marco ,y de ella sale Naoko ,se acerca a Marco y le entrega un fólder amarillo.

-Señor aquí están todo el historial de Elizabeth de Kyoyama..algo mas?

-si...- contesto- otro favor necesito que hagas una reservación en la pensión "Fumbari no Uta" en las islas de Hookaiko, ciudad Parche.

-¿Dónde?o.o?-pregunto Naoko ,luego continuo- tratare de buscar esa ciudad , señor-y tras esto salió de la habitación

-Fumbari no Uta?-pregunto Ren

-Si ,miren.. van a ir a ciudad Parche y van a ir a esta dirección-dijo mientras les daba en un mapa y un papel con una dirección-ahí es donde trabajan y viven mis sobrinas, tienen su propio negocio

-sobrinas?-o.O pregunto Hao

-Si –contesto Marco- son 5...son Shalona,Sally, Ely , Lilly y Milly.

-Porque todas ellas terminan en "Ly"..?-pregunto Yho

-todas menos Shalona..- agrego Ren ¬ .¬

-jijiji "las 5 Lillys" jijiji-comento Yho con una sonrisa de marca de dientes

- Y ellas en que nos ayudaran?-Cuestiono Horo ,ya cansándose de tanta platica y pregunta.

-Mis sobrinas ,conocen a la Familia Kyoyama-dijo..-están involucradas de cierta manera por cuestiones del pasado; solo les puedo decir que les serán de gran ayuda.

-Pero...-empezó Yho- aun no has respondido mi pregunta..¿De que habla la carta?

Marco suspiro, esto sabia que era difícil de explicar...no era lógico...pero era una prueba de mas.

-Jóvenes...esto no es normal, es algo paranormal-dijo Marco mientras los veía detenidamente-lo resumiré en dos palabras ..._"Son- brujas"_

-Marco ..eso es imposible..-comenzó a decir Hao ,mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa-todo el mundo sabe que eso es imposible .

-Si Marco ,estoy de acuerdo con Hao, hasta yo se que las brujas no existen-le comento Horo.

-y eso que aun es un niño -.-UU-Comento Ren, respiro profundamente, los vio- Ha de a ver algo lógico...mira Marco solamente danos la carta y danos los datos que sean mejor para nosotros- estaba desesperado ,esto era una mala broma el Ren Tao trabajando por 1 año para poder recibir la fortuna de su familia, este seria su ultimo caso y por fin se saldría y tendría todo lo que a el le pertenece.

-bien , pero primero les leeré la carta- dijo Marco...se aclaro la garganta y comenzó

_Querido tío Marco:_

_Se que esto algo imprescindible ,se que aun tenemos problemas familiares ,pero esto no tiene nada que ver con tu casamiento con tu esposa Meen; dejemos atrás nuestras discusiones y espero que aceptes estas disculpas._

_En las islas de Hookaiko ha surgido una gran polémica , ah muerto Lee Brouce Long, una leyenda urbana pero .. su muerte no es por asesinato o por causas mayores..pensamos que es por una hechizo o alguna especie de brujería._

_En esta carta te contare todo lo que se..esta es la historia sobre "el Hechizo de la cuidad Parche"._

_La bisabuela nos dijo alguna ves "nosotros ,somos de raíces seminoa mas sin embargo no completamente ,hay una familia que llego antes que nosotros y se caso con la Reina de ese tiempo ...su nombre era "Lilirara" la mejor bruja...Shaman...hechicera.. como lo quieran llamar ; la familia de ella ..los de ella ,nadan entre nosotros ..pero no te dejes llevar por sus apariencias porque ..engañan..no les creas a su familia ,...ella es toda una Kyoyama..."._

_Esas palabras siempre han rondado sobre mi ,pero ...es una leyenda que estado en esta ciudad olvidado por mucho tiempo ; aun existen los Kyoyamas..aquí viven ..son muchos; pero son solo raíces ..mas los verdaderos descendientes son...3 hijas de Kyoyamas..sus nombres son Jun de 25 años , Anna de 21 años y la pequeña Tamao de 20 años ..hemos tenido que lidiar todas nosotras con ellas y le tenemos cierto rencor ..claro excepto la pequeña Milly._

_La familia son de 5 personas..contando el papá y la mamá ..pero lo extraño es que nosotros..el pueblo ; sabíamos que la Señora Kyoyama había muerto hace mas de 6 años , de repente llega la noticia de que solamente estaba enferma ,en coma , pero que no había muerto; y eso es increíble porque ..las 5 vimos cuando la enterraron..y no había rastros de ella en eso 6 años...es algo extraño._

_La casa donde viven es su negocio ..aparentemente gente igual que ellos vive ahí , porque las cubren mucho; creemos que el pueblo esta maldito...por muchas razones mas..manda gente a que investiguen y que vivan entre ellas..solo ayúdanos a descubrir de una buena ves esta incógnita de nuestro pueblo._

_Espero tu respuesta:_

_Te mandamos besos y abrazos tus sobrinas _

_Sally, Elly , Milly, Lilly y Shalona_

Todos estaban sorprendidos ..las palabras de Marco salían sin dificultad de su boca ,producían un eco en la habitación ; Marco doblo la carta y la metió en el sobre; se sentó en su lugar y los vio.

-Esto es muy importante ,es un misterio...-comenzó a decir Marco ,mientras se balanceaba un poco a su izquierda –que les puede ayudar mucho...te puede sacar de apuros Ren..ya puedes salir de aquí y podrás tener lo que tu necesitas.

-y a mi que?-cuestiono Hao..

-mm.. conseguirás mas mujeres..-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Marco-

-o Cuando nos vamos?

-"-.-"

-Mañana en la mañana sale su tren...

-Espera- Interrumpió Horo-cuanto ganaremos ..digo es sobre una persona muy importante.. y mas porque vamos a saber la verdad por la ciudad Parche...

todos voltearon a ver a Marco... todos menos Ren...

-Bueno estamos hablando de 10.000 000 yenes; mas o menos

-$.$ /

-Cu—cua-Cuanto?-vacilo Horo

-Lo que oíste estúpido-Le dice Ren¬.¬

-Tanto dinero..eso me ayudaría mucho- ven a Hao que se para de inmediato de su lugar- Marco no volveremos – hizo una pausa y puso un pie sobre su silla –hasta que tengamos este misterio resuelto!-dijo alegremente mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Marco.

-o.oU-

-n.n U

-bueno..antes de que se emocionen y salgan por esa puerta- dijo ,para detener a un Hao y aun Horo muy felices festejando y murmurando " fiesta en mi casa"-no querrán saber el paradero de Elizabeth?

-...

-No...-dijeron en unísono Hao y Horo

-Mándanoslos cuando lleguemos no crees-le sugirió Yho..

-o.o

- es mejor... créeme-dijo Ren-nos vemos Marco

y sin darse cuenta ya estaba solo otra ves, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 5..tanto tiempo estuvo en su oficina arreglando papeles..se puso su saco; agarro su maleta y salió de su oficina.

Llego a su casa a las 5:38 PM había llegado temprano , toco el timbre y nadie le abrió se acerco a la puerta ,saco su llaves ..pero ya alguien le había abierto la puerta..su querida Meen estaba frente sus ojos.

-Mi amor- lo recibió Meen con una cálida sonrisa...-llegas temprano..que gusto.

La ve con una mirada perdida y la besa en sus labios ; entran a la casa y se sientan...Meen lo ve detenidamente .

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-le pregunto.

Marco la vio y se dio cuenta ,que aun pensaba en la carta de Shalona..

**-no te preocupes estoy trabajando en eso...-**fue lo único que dijo ,con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El sol salió por donde siempre..todo era lo mismo , la mañana era fría estaba a –10° centígrados todos nosotros estábamos recibiendo ordenes de Marco , junto a mi traía mi computadora portátil , alguien tenia que apuntar notas sobre esto ; claro no era el único ya que tambien Hao e Yho traían; el que no estaba en uniforme era Horo..era obvio..lo podría romper.

Vi que Marco le daba algunas cosas a Yho... este seria lo ultimo que haría por mi padre...como dicen " el interés tiene pies"

Me acerque a Yho antes de subir al tren; haríamos mas de 1 día para poder llegar a una de las primeras paradas...lo mas probable es que escalemos y hagamos un largo recorrido, pero uno nunca sabe.

-Yho –le dije ,el me vio a los ojos y yo continué- podemos hacer un mejor recorrido si pasamos sobre la montaña...es mejor..ya que la rodeamos..tardaremos mas de 1 semana en llegar a la primera parada.

-Yo tambien pensé lo mismo..y le dije eso a Marco- me dijo Yho con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Entonces no habrá problema ,será mejor que nos subamos- le dije

Entonces pudimos escuchar que la locutora ..nos pedían abordar el siguiente tren , me subí y pude ver a un Hao y aun Horo tapados completamente...esto era un momento Kodack.. era algo demasiado bueno para creerlo ,parecían niños pequeños..no me importo; pero aun así les regale un sonrisa sarcástica.

Me senté cerca de la ventana para poder ver el paisaje.. este seria mi ultimo momento con estos idiotas..estos idiotas que eran mis amigos.

Vi que Horo saco un libro con el titulo "Como atrapar a una bruja"...este idiota nunca aprenderá; Hao saco su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos..tal ves sea para su próxima cita con Naoko .

Saque mi Laptop...y empecé a abrir programas , ser un Tao te da muchos accesos , la compañía Tao es muy conocida en todo el mundo...y eso es un beneficios.

Empecé a buscar algo sobre la ciudad Parche pero todo fue negado ; instale el navegador para poder activar el satélite y así transmitir nuestras señales a una base de datos.. en mi pantalla de repente apareció el mapa y donde los ubicábamos..y lo deje activado ,para que vea que tanto avanzamos.

Entro Yho al vagón algo serio, el tren empezó a andar ; no tardo mucho en que llegara la mujer que ofrecía alimento.. un café no me aria daño..claro después de Hao termine de coquetear con ella.

-Escúchenme bien ,muchachos .-dijo Yho a eso de las 12 de la tarde-Éste es el mapa que recibimos de Marco ,para poder llegar a todos las paradas..y a la casa de sus sobrinas.

-¡HEY , HEY¿Y por que están mandando ustedes dos?-pregunto Horo ¬.¬-Ustedes dos traman algo-les dijo a Yho y a Ren.

-Porque a mi se me ocurrió la idea –dijo Ren-ahora todos estamos unidos por un mismo destino ; por eso necesitamos ayuda de un líder

-¿UN LÍDER?-preguntaron Hao y Horo indignados.

-Cuando hay alguien que no quiere participar en esto ,por lo regular ,el equipo se divide- dice cruzando los brazos , mientras cerraba sus ojos-es lo mas común - y los voltea a ver

-¿ PORQUE NOS VES A NOSOTROS!-

-En realidad yo soy el mas indicado para ser su cabecilla- dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro-pero no me gusta llamar la atención.

-MENTIROSO. SI TE GUSTA MONTAR A CABALLO POR LA CIUDAD-le gritaron a Ren(n/a: como en la serie xDD).

--por eso tuve que decidir entre ustedes tres y pensé que Yho era el mas indicado-continuo Ren diciendo sin tomar importancia de sus opiniones

-o..pero NOSOTROS PENSAMOS QUE TU ERES EL MAS INDICADO ¬ ¬ U

-Ahora nos dirigimos al pueblo Duringo que esta cerca de las montañas Lucky , a 200 Km. de aquí-se apresuro a decir Yho seriamente-Ahí fue donde llegaron los primeros pobladores de las islas de Hookaiko hace mas de 500 años , justo ahí es donde se empezó a iniciar el mito de "los Kyoyamas", tardaremos 7 horas mas en llegar a Locktafe; después de ahí tenemos que tomar el siguiente tren que nos llevara a Fumbari...

-Pero nos tenemos que destinar a llegar a ciudad Parche, no a Fumbari- comenzó a decir Hao

-Lo que sucede es que ciudad Parche no es muy conocido que digamos-comento Ren- le pedí a uno de los mejores geógrafos del mundo que me digiera personalmente lo que sabia de "ciudad Parche"-su mirada estaba en el paisaje que pasaba sobre sus ojos color ámbar- lo único que comento es que una de las primeras ciudades que se poblaron en todo Japón ,y que era una especie de enigma para el mundo- siguió diciendo Ren- Tambien dijo que hay una leyenda muy grande ...que hay demasiadas-los volteo a ver-pero la mayoría sobre las familias brujas.

-Un punto para Marco sobre las supuestas Familias brujas- salió Horo con una especie de Marcador con el – cero nosotros TT.TT.

-o.o

-Oye de donde salió-pregunto Hao mientras apuntaba con su dedo.

-no preguntes-dijeron en unísono Yho y Ren -.- U U

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En las Islas de Hookaiko ( en las costas de ahí), ciudad Parche.

La noche cubría aquella casa enorme..el silencio abundaba; en varios de los cuartos que estaban habitados..en especial en uno se despierta una jovencita de cabellos rubios.

-Tamao...-pronuncia

Sale de su habitación corriendo ,mientras se ponía sobre ella una bata; baja las escaleras y escucha que la nombran

-Anna..-

-También lo sentiste tu..-dice casi sin aire ..mientras se detenía a hablar; aquella joven asintió

-Tamao , esta con ellos.,

-Sabes porque?

-No tengo idea Pilika..sea lo que sea..no debe perturbar a estas horas..-su vos estaba un poco mas fría

-Que pasa ahora¿Qué no pueden hacer menos ruido?-se oye una vos atrás de las jovencitas.

-Abuela Kino-dicen las dos ,mientras se ponían de rodillas-lo sentimos abuela ,por aturdir en tus sueños pero..

-Si , ya se ,ya se- empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a ellas ,aun las jóvenes de rodillas, se acercaba con paso firme ,y podían escuchar que su bastón golpeaba contra la madera de su duro suelo.- creo que no pudieron descansar en paz ninguno de los espíritus ..creo que Nippa, Yofa ,Traizer y Lan ..han de tener una explicación.

-Abuela Kino –dijo Anna poniéndose de pie , Pilika la imito-sabes porque tanto nos llaman.. y porque..

-no preocupes Anna- la consoló- Tamao esta bien—le volvió a decir-solo que me sorprende que haya entrado a "el templo del gran Maestro de los esotérico" ,después de todo esta sellado por los poderes de Lilirara..algo a de haber sentido los guerreros de ella.

-Y no fueron las únicas-Las tres mujeres voltearon a ver el que dijo eso.

Pilika y Anna vieron al propietario de aquella vos y a los que estaban junto a el .Estaba el abuelo Yhomei, Jun, el tío Mikihisa , la tía Keiko, Manta, el abuelo Goldvad , Bill , Kalim y Silver.

Los únicos que no estaban despiertos fue Opacho, Chocolove , Ryo , Elizabeth , Fausto y por supuesto Jeanne que estaba enferma.

-Estos espíritus no saben que hacer nada mas que molestar-dijo Kalim enojado- si no duermo mis 16 horas estaré de mal humor-termino

-Yo me arreglare de eso-intervino Jun- Yo iré por Tamao

-Será mejor que vallas ya de una buena ves por Tamao , Jun .Y que venga para acá-dijo el abuelo Yhomei

-Todos a dormir- dijo la abuela Kino

Todos se empezaron a dirigir a sus habitaciones, Jun veía que nadie se quedara ;bajo las escaleras y camino por toda la casa y por fin llego a los patios traseros , se acerco a un gran árbol y abrió una puerta y se metió.

Ante ella estaba un enorme templo...el templo donde se encontraba un dios que había estado siempre en la familia Kyoyama el dios...Taizanfunkun Nosai o tambien llamado Enma..el dios de la muerte.

Cualquier persona ..tenia que tenerle respeto; entonces la vio a su pequeña hermana..con sus dos espiritus siempre siguiéndola Conchi y Ponchin.

Tamao tenia frente a ella los muñecos Canachio, es decir de los guerreros Nippa, Yofa ,Traizer y Lan; los que alguna ves pertenecieron a la familia Kyoyama para defender a Lilirara; tan enamorados estaban de ella ,que juraron cuidar su familia para siempre; pero no había ninguna llamada durante los últimos 200 años..que tendrían ahora.

Vio que Tamao abría un libro y empezó a decir cosas que no alcanzó escuchar Jun. Tamao se levanto y empezó a rezar algunas cosa a los muñecos.

-Tamao ..sucede algo..-interrumpió Jun- no debes levantar a nadie a estas horas.

La vio con ojos de dulzura , a su hermana mayor y le dijo:

-Lo siento Jun ,pero me estaban hablando

-...-se sorprendió a la respuesta O.O

-Si los muñecos Canachio estaban en mis sueños..aparentemente nos quieren decir algo..ustedes lo sintieron-comenzó a decir-eso fue gracias a las estrellas, tuve que sacar mi tabla para poderme enterar de algo.

-¿Qué cosa te escribieron?-le pregunto Jun ,mientras se acercaba a su hermana

Se aclaro la garganta Tamao -Dice _"Cuidado con los hechizos viejos ya hechos, se podrán destruir y averiguar los secretos que guarda esta comunidad"_- termino de leer- a que se referirán?

-no se..-Jun le contesto a Tamao- tal ves que hay que dormir?-pregunto muy inocentemente , mientras le guiñaba el ojo- después pensamos.

-esta bien –le dijo Tamao..- Conchin , Ponchin vamos- los llamo Tamao mientras subía la escalera rápidamente

Los espíritus la siguieron y Jun se quedo sola en ese templo.. pudo sentir que alguien le hablaba...

**-no se que desean guerreros, no se que nos traten de decir o advertir ... pero tendremos cuidado.**

Y la luna llena los acobijo con sus mantas oscuras ,mientras las estrellas ,ya hacían el trabajo de guiar e iluminar su camino.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**NOTAS FINALES DE AUTORA**

este fic , es nuevo ,es uno con ciertas idea nuevas...algunas ideas las saque del Manga, este fic tendrá ciertos personajes...así que si tienen duda comuníquense conmigo y yo les tratare de explicar .

Este fic es clasificado para todos..esta basado en hechos de la vida real y en una película que no se cual sea su nombre o.O?xDDD

Bueno según Yo va a tener Romance/aventura/Humor/ tal ves un poco de Drama/tal ves unas

cuantas muertes y muchas cosas mas.. misterios..suspenso jajajajaj

y bueno con sto de que no puedo saltar renglon...¬.¬ u.u..haii pobre de mi..pero bueno!

Bueno dejen review..

Sanyonara Atentamente:

Su servidora


End file.
